A Lonely September
by WarFreak
Summary: Harry is feeling a little lonely after he defeated Voldemort and he can't stop thinking about a girl. Songfic. h/hr. One-shot. first fanfic. Please review.


This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and I as the author do not claim them in anyway.**

**A Lonely September**

_I'm here all by myself _

_Just tryin' to think of something to do _

_Tryin' to think of something, anything _

_Just to keep me from thinking of you _

_But you know it's not working out_

'_cause you're all that's on my mind_

_One thought of you is all it takes _

_To leave the rest of the world behind._

"Harry look at me," yelled a familiar voice.

"Huh…what is Hermione?" asked Harry as he came back to reality.

"You are needed come back in the house," answered Hermione.

"What for?" replied Harry as he started to realize he was back on solid ground.

"Everyone is here now." answered Hermione as she walked away.

As he got up he tried to stop her to tell her something but she had already gone of to who knows where. He had been having weird dreams about his past especially about her. He had made it through his battle with Voldemort with the help of his friends. It had been slow since then he had been staying at the burrows until the media cooled down, but the drama hadn't slowed down any. Ginny had already moved on to the next guy, but it really didn't bother him actual he was happy for her. Ron had starting dating Luna for some odd reason, but they were happy with each other.

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself _

_That you're not the one for me_

_But the more I think, the less I believe it _

_And the more I want you here with me _

The person he couldn't get off his mind was her. He had been thinking if her ever since the battle. The time he had spent with her and looking up seeing her stare at him.

All the times they shielded each other from what they thought was the end for them. The both of them had been though a lot together, but he didn't know how to tell her how he felt not knowing if she felt the same.

As he walk to the entrance of the burrow he heard many voice some laughing some arguing mostly laughing.' I guess the Weasley's have invited the order over or what's left of the order,' thought Harry. He slide into the living room and looked at the crowd there were was all of the Weasleys (of course), Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall, Neville, and some new people he didn't know. There were so many that they had lost and gained in the past months it wasn't even 

worth getting acquainted with people.

He took another look around the living room to see Ron and Luna sitting on the couch talking in each other arms. He looks towards the dining room to see Ginny and her boyfriend in deep conversation. All the food was coming out of the kitchen doorway ready to be eaten.' Thank goodness I can eat and avoid confrontation with people' thought Harry as he sat to get ready to eat. As he sat down everyone else joined in the feast. As he looked around the table he noticed that Hermione was sitting across from him. He stopped and sat there and studied her looking at how much she had changed since they had first meat. He looked at how beautiful she was how she used to be a bush of hair and now a beautiful array of wonderful brown curl. How her beautiful amber eyes where starring right at hi- _oh shit_. As soon as he noticed what he was doing it was too late. He went straight back to devouring his food. After he finished eat he slowly left without anyone noticing. He walked outside to the forest to get sometime to think.

'What in bloody hell are you thinking man bring it together. You know she doesn't feel that way for you. Your just friends nothing more.'

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
_

'You know you can't tell her now. You have to wait it's to early to do it. We just got done with a war.'

'_Sometimes after dark times is when someone needs someone else the most.'_

'I know but I not ready to confess something like that right now.'

'_Maybe you are ready you just not willing to admit it.'_

'Just let me do it on my own time.'

'_Alright but you got to do it sooner or later.'_

Harry slowly walked to the woods and sat under the same tree he was under before he was awoken. 'It's night now,' he thought as he relaxed his back to the tree. He looked up to the sky and look at the stars." Man the stars look so amazing," he whispered to himself. He let his thoughts drift from getting a job to where he was going to live after he left the burrow. No matter what he thought of it always came back to the same thing _Hermione_. Those beautiful brown eyes and her long flowing curls.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" he asked himself.

"Who's her?" asked a figure from the behind him.

"What in bloody hell," proclaimed Harry as he turned around and pulled out his wand.

"It's just me," proclaimed the figure as it came out of the shadows into the moonlight.

'Oh great the last person I wanted to hear that,' thought Harry as he looked closely at the figure that happened to Hermione.

"Who's her?" asked Hermione again as she came closer to him.

"Oh, it's no one," said Harry as he looked at her.

"Oh, okay," she said as she started to walk away.

'_Don't let her go this might be your only chance.'_

'But what would I say.'

'_Just tell her how you feel about her tell her how it feels to be around her she will understand.'_

'Are you sure?'

'_Positive'_

"No Hermione wait!" he yelled as he got up to catch up with her.

He ran as fast as he could just to let go of all this feelings he had been holding up after all the years that they had been friends. He remembered all the times that they had faced death and she always seemed there to light the way for him. When he was so lost in the darkness that she seemed to be the only way back to the light. When he was near her he felt warm and safe. The emotion that he was feelings was love and he just realized it. He hoped it wasn't too late to reveal them to the one who need to hear them.

"Hermione wait!" he yelled again hoping that it reached her ears.

She stopped. He felt his heart fall to the ground, but as he was picking it up she kept walking.

'Why won't she stop? I know she heard me that time. Oh, no what have I done.'

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight (one more chance tonight)_

Realizing what he had said to her and how he said it made him realize how mean he had said it. She had just entered the burrow the worst place to talk to her at the moment.

'If I go in there I had better have a game plan or something to make this right.'

'_Just go in there and pull her to the side and tell her'_

'How sure are you that that is going to work?'

'_I don't know but it sounds like the sensible thing to do.' _

'Well you already have one strike on you. How can I be sure this is the right thing to do?'

'_You can't but it is the only thing that you can do.'_

'I guess your right. You always are. Well here I go wish me luck.'

'_I don't believe in luck.'_

'Well I'll be going then.'

Harry slowly walked into the entrance of the burrow and there was dead silence. Everyone was gone now except for the Weasley's. As he walked through the living room everyone was starring at him.

"This doesn't look very good." Harry said to himself.

"Does anyone know were Hermione went?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"She went up to Ginny's room looking sad." answered Mrs. Weasley." Ginny's up there right now trying to see what is wrong."

"I think this is my fault. I'm going to go fix it."

He slowed walked up the stairs to meet his fate knowing that this could make or break his relationship with Hermione. His hands were shaking and his knees were buckling under the pressure. He heard the sob get louder as he got closer. He put his ear to the door knowing that he would regret it.

"He probably didn't mean to sound so mad Hermione," he heard Ginny say.

"But..I had gained so… much courage… to tell him…how I feel and he is thinking of ….someone else," Hermione wept.

'I have to do it now or never.'

He put all his courage that he had in his whole body and soul into knocking the door.

"Who is there?" asked Ginny's voice.

"Just open the door. Please." Harry asked.

The door slowly opened to reveal the two girls.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny in a demeaning voice.

"I just need to talk to Hermione," Harry asked in the nicest voice he could conjure.

"Its ok Ginny I can handle it," piped in Hermione from behind Ginny.

"Alright I'll be down stairs," Ginny said as she left the room and closed the door only after giving an evil glare to Harry.

"So how long were you out side the door?" asked Hermione as she dried away her tears.

"Long enough to realize how much of a jerk that I sounded like," Harry confused.

"Oh, really it took you that long," she retorted.

"You know what I'm sorry. I'm really sorry ok. I've been a jerk. I just wasn't expecting you to be there. You were the last person I wanted to hear what I said."

"You know your not rea-"

"Stop, I'm not done yet. The reason why I didn't want you to hear it was because it was you I was thinking about alright. I was thinking of your beautiful face and your wonderful eyes. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since we came to the burrow. I've been realizing how much you mean to me. It only takes one thought of you to make me leave the whole world behind and that's when I'm my happiest. Whenever I'm around you I can't take my eyes off of you. When you give me a hug it lights up the rest of my day."

"Harry I never knew. I feel the same way I just never thought you would ever feel the same about me."

"That's why I'm telling you now. When I first meet you I knew were different. You have been with me ever since. When I'm in the darkest part of my life you were always there to lighten it up for me." He slowly walked over to where she was sitting and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Then he looked into her eyes." And after all that time I have realized that I love you."

"Harry, I love you, too. I love you more than anything in the world."

He then slowly pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with all his soul and he felt her melt into his arms as he kissed her. They had no care in the world. All they needed was each other.

_I'm here all by myself _

_Just tryin' to think of something to do _

_Tryin' to think of something, anything _

_Just to keep me from thinking of you _

_But you know it's not working out_

'_cause you're all that's on my mind_

_One thought of you is all it takes _

_**To leave the rest of the world behind**__._

_Thanks for reading. The lyrics are from the song A lonely September by the Plain White Tees._

please review


End file.
